And Then There's That Matter of Timelords
by BlazingFang
Summary: When a seventh grade girl discovers the pocket watch she always carries around her neck is actually a Gallifreyan fob watch, she gets more than she bargained for. But when the fate of the Earth rests in the hands of three teenage girls, will they accept new lives? Or will they refuse to give up their false pasts? There are some secrets that were never meant to be discovered.


**Yes. My friends talked me into writing ****_another_**** fanfiction about us. I would have liked this chapter to be a bit longer and more...well-written, but ****_somebody_**** *coughcoughRubycoughcough* made me promise to upload it tonight. So here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**...Yes, the lunch staff did put tomatoes on my sandwich once. Yes, it was disgusting. I still shudder at the memory...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"ASDFOHAGEAGBIEABGUEABGIA!" Deirdre screamed. Ruby turned in alarm.

"What? What is it?"

"Th-They," Deirdre spluttered, scraping her tongue off with her fingers, "They put tomatoes on my sandwich! _Tomatoes!_ Tomatoes are disgusting! Tomatoes, Ruby! _Tomatoes_!"

Ruby put a hand to her mouth, concealing her laughter as she watched her friend struggle to get the offending vegetable out of her mouth. When Deirdre finally succeeded, she threw it down at the cardboard tray in horrification.

"Honestly, who ruins a perfectly good sandwich by putting tomatoes on it like that? Look, now I have to get rid of all the lettuce, too, because it's covered in tomato juice!" Deirdre set to work picking all the lettuce shreds out from between the bread slices.

Ruby shook her head sadly, watching Deirdre wage war with the food. She had brought her lunch, so she didn't have to worry about the school's serving issues, tomatoes or no tomatoes. Fortunately, she was saved from having to respond by another voice.

"Hello!" Jessi called cheerfully as she trotted over, lunch bag swinging on her left arm.

"Hi Jessi!" Ruby responded with a grin.

"Tomatoes!" Deirdre snarled, off in her own world of irritation.

Jessi sat down beside her friends on the bench. Ruby noticed something hit gently against her chest.

"What's that around your neck, Jessi?" She asked curiously. Jessi glanced down.

"Hm? Oh, that! It's my pocket watch!" Ruby looked at the watch curiously.

"Hey, it looks the fob watch from Doctor Who," She commented. Jessi sat down next to her.

"That's because it is the fob watch from Doctor Who. Well, actually, it's not the fob watch from Doctor Who, it's a replica of the fob watch from Doctor Who. Well...you know what I mean." Ruby nodded.

"Oh! Speaking of Doctor Who, I had this really weird dream last night. I was on Gallifrey, and I was cleaning out the TARDIS when the Doctor- the First Doctor, I mean- ran inside and started it up without realizing that I was on board. He had just turned around and seen me when I woke up," Ruby recalled. Jessi laughed.

"Man, I want to have a dream like that! It sounds fun!" Jessi laughed.

"What's the inside look like?" Deirdre asked, having finally emerged from her tomato-bubble. Jessi shrugged.

"A watch." Deirdre rolled her eyes.

"But what does it _look_ like? Like, does it have numbers, or Roman numerals? Or, or maybe it doesn't have anything, and you just have to know where the hands point!" She pressed.

"Does it really matter?" Jessi asked in surprise.

"_Yes! _I'm _curious_!" Deirdre snapped.

"Actually, Jessi, now I'm a bit curious too..." Ruby admitted. Jessi went slightly red.

"Um...well..."

"Have you ever even opened it?" Deirdre said drily.

"No..." Jessi laughed awkwardly.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Deirdre exclaimed.

"Jessi, will you open it for us, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase?" Ruby begged.

"Well, okay," Jessi smiled. Then she added, "But if something explodes, I'm not taking responsibility for it! I was forced to do this!" She took a hold of the watch in one hand. Gripping the watch's cover with the other hand, she slowly pulled it open.

Several interesting things happened in lightning-fast succession. The first thing was that a gold, smoke-like substance drifted out of the watch. Then, almost instantly, Jessi let out a gasp, and began trembling. Not even half a second later, there was a loud rumble followed by a crash somewhere on the other side of the school. Somebody screamed.

"Um. Was that supposed to happen? I don't think that was supposed to happen," Ruby commented worriedly.

"Jessi, are you okay?" Deirdre asked, standing up. "What happened?"

Jessi sat down hard on the bench.

"Timelords!" She gasped. Deirdre moved around the table.

"Jessi? You okay?"

Jessi grinned. And laughed.

Deirdre and Ruby exchanged a look, then opened their mouths to speak. But Jessi beat them to it.

"We're _Timelords_!"


End file.
